


Late Night Blood Drive

by insanityrunsinthe_family



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blood, Gen, Humor, Vampire AU, gender neutral reader, medical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityrunsinthe_family/pseuds/insanityrunsinthe_family
Summary: Your a phlebotomist working the night shift of a 24 hour blood bank for the first time. Who were you to think your crazy coworkers weren't so crazy after all?





	Late Night Blood Drive

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, I like vampires. A lot. Also, the medical aspects of this are coming from someone who's mom has to get therapeutic phlebotomist, and not a medical professional. If any of this in inaccurate and you know better, remember I'm not a professional. So, here you go.

            You were a phlebotomist working at a blood bank. Normally your job was taking people’s blood for donation. The worst you ever saw was someone passing out from their blood pressure dropping. While that was terrifying, it was nothing compared to the stories you’d hear from nightshift workers. You had heard rumors from coworkers of customers that came around in the evening to pick up the blood that would expire the next day, but you didn’t put much credit into it. They were implying not only that bloodsucking vampires existed at all, but also that they were in this town and came to the blood bank for an easy snack. You’d never worked the night shift, and to be honest, you weren’t even sure why there was a nightshift. Most medical places only had like one security guard at night to make sure no one robs them, and maybe one nurse to pack emergency supplied for the hospital if something catastrophic happnened, but this facility had a full working staff twenty-four hours a day.

            You were working the nightshift for the first time, as one of your coworkers had to call in with strep throat. Obviously, an infectious disease was not good to have if you were working with blood that would go to sick and at-risk patients. You had no problem taking the shift, as you actually had the day off the next day and could sleep in. But you were somewhat nervous because you’d never worked with any of these people, and some of them seemed, well, a bit odd. I mean, these were the people who swore there were vampires that came in. You were wondering if they were planning on pranking you, since you would be the new person on the night shift. While they labeled you a skeptic, you were sure they would try to convince you.

            When you clocked in, you were assigned to one of the back rooms where you conduct phlebotomies and blood donations. You really didn’t understand why you were assigned to a room. It didn’t usually work that way. You didn’t get anyone in the back room, and after a while it made you uncomfortable. Maybe your coworkers didn’t like you? Maybe they just stuck you in a back room to make you nervous so they could scare you out of working the night shift ever again. Maybe they thought you were incompetent, and thus shoved you in the back where you wouldn’t cause trouble.

            During your break you asked a coworker why you were locked in the back. When you asked if they just didn’t like you, they shook their head. “We get a lot of weirdos at night, but I’m sure we’ll get someone back there sooner than later, we just have to weed out the people who have no business here.”

            You thought that was a weird thing to say, but you got where they were coming from. Most of the people who would come into a blood bank in the middle of the night would probably be the type of person you do not want blood from, but who needed some quick cash and hoped you wouldn’t ask too many questions. Like a blood bank wouldn’t ask too many questions, give you a blood test, and check for blood diseases and drugs. You nodded and took the coworkers statement at face value, then headed back to your dungeon.

            The coworker was right, though. Not long after you got back from your break, a nurse came in with a man. The man wasn’t very tall, with a split-toned undercut. He was well kept and seemed fully cognizant. The nurse had a bag of blood with him, which was strange. Usually they would come back with an empty bag. You would do a phlebotomy to find their blood type and make sure they were fit to donate, write the information on the bag, and then go forward with the donation. A nurse would not come in with a full bag. You were obviously very confused. When you made eye contact with the nurse, he smiled, obviously recognizing the look on your face. “(Y/n), this is Mark. He’s a regular.”

            The young man bowed to you with a big smile. “I didn’t know you had a new nurse.”

            “They’re just new to the night shift.”

            “Oh, so they know abou-“ “They never believe us.”

            You looked incredulously at them both. You knew what the nurse was talking about; there was only one thing they talked about that you were skeptical of. “No. No way. I knew you guys were going to try to pull a fast one on me. This is another coworker I haven’t met yet isn’t it?”

            They both shook their heads. “You can check our employee records later. For now, I’ll leave you two alone.”

            Before leavings, the nurse looked at Mark and said, “play nice.”

            When the door closed and you two were alone, the young man, Mark, sat down in the patient chair with a bounce. He was smiling widely at you and shook the bag. “You got one of those tube things?”

            You didn’t quite understand why he was asking. “Of course we have those.”

            “Can I have a like, 3 inches of it?”

            You sighed and snipped a small section of IV tubing and handed it to him. You watched him tear open one of the opening spaces with his teeth and slide the tubing in. Then, you swear to god, he started drinking it. You were flabbergasted. There was no way he was actually a vampire. This had to be a cruel prank. “…That’s a fucking juice box isn’t it? You’re all just pulling my leg.”

            He looked up at you with a sly grin, red liquid clinging to the spots between his teeth. His canines were abnormally large, but some people just had teeth like that. “You wanna taste it to prove it?”

            You grabbed the bag and brought the tube to your face. You weren’t going to drink it, but you were going to get a smell. You took a quick whiff of the liquid. Yep. That was blood. You looked down at him. “What the fuck?”

            He laughed and took it back gently, going back to gulping down his drink. You looked around the room in a panic, “Is this even legal?”

            He shrugged, “Well it cuts down on violent crimes, so I think its like an unwritten rule?”

            You looked at him, still unable to fully believe what you were seeing, “So you’re like. A cannibal?”

            He laughed. “Not quite.”

            He smiled again, and his canines were even larger. Oh. They weren’t lying. “Holy shit you’re a vampire”

            He laughed so loud.  At least the boy had a nice laugh. It wasn’t like the evil laugh of a mad man who was going to rip out your throat, but instead the giggle a giddy teenager. You were a little nervous having a full-on vampire in your private room with no cameras. Oh god there weren’t any cameras in this room. You could be killed in here and no one would have it on record. But here you were, analyzing this man’s laugh. But, he behaved, just like the nurse had told him to.

            When he finished his people juice, he washed his hands and rinsed out his mouth. He flashed a smiled and his teeth were mostly back to normal. His canines were still long, but like normal human long and not vampire murderer long. He held his hand out to shake yours after a moment. “I’m sorry I scared you, but I promise, this snack keeps me cuddly as a bunny,” he said with a boyish grin.

            You weren’t sure you believed him on that, but he was pretty charming. He probably had enough charisma to make someone believe anything. You shook his hand and he smiled softly. “I hope you work the night shift more. You’re a refreshing sight around here.”

            He winked, and you couldn’t keep your face from heating up.

            And like that, he left without a trace. You were in a daze, and the rest of the night went by very quickly. You weren’t even that tired when you got home. You thought to yourself that you should probably sign up for the night shift more often. Fuck, what were you getting into?

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, this wasn't all that romo, but I wanted to give some context to this universe in my head. I might write more of it if you all like it enough. So, leave a comment if you like it!


End file.
